1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a cup when taking urine samples and more particularly pertains to supporting a urine sample cup in a proper orientation in a sanitary, reliable, and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for supporting and holding objects of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for supporting and holding objects of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting objects in a desired orientation through a holding device through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,489 discloses a disposable cup holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,720 discloses a combined cup and holder.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 271,073 discloses the design of a cup holder.
In this respect, the apparatus for supporting a cup when taking urine samples according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a urine sample cup in a proper orientation in a sanitary, reliable, and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for supporting a cup when taking urine samples which can be used for supporting a urine sample cup in a proper orientation in a sanitary reliable convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.